


Cereal Numbers

by YoshisGallery



Category: Kellogg's Rice Krispies "Snap Crackle & Pop" Commercials
Genre: Cereal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshisGallery/pseuds/YoshisGallery
Summary: Snap finds some affection in the arms of his hunky coworker Pop.
Relationships: Pop/Snap (Kellogg's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. To the bar

"God, what a horrible day..." Snap switched off the machinery at his station and wiped the accumulated sweat off of his brow with the red kerchief he kept tied around his neck. "This is getting really fucking old... I don't know why I keep this lousy job." He made his sloth-like way through the narrow hallways of the cereal plant, ignoring the occasional murmuring of purely cordial hellos from passers-by, and pushed the door of the locker room open with what felt like the rest of his energy. A small gust of hot, steamy air brushed by him as he trodded into the brightly-lit but still dank employees' locker room. Few were still around, since Snap had gone into overtime again just to pay the costs of the staggering alimony his wife had left him. He was reduced to making cereal and posing on a box to pay for his house, which he no longer was allowed to live in, but still was obligated to pay. It made no sense no matter how many times he thought about it... it just made him angry. "Fuck it anyway..." he mumbled.

Snap sat down on the old, creaky bench between the lockers in the employees' shower room. He removed his chef's puffy white hat, part of the uniform they forced him to wear as head of the rice dehydrating section of the cereal line, and ran his hand slowly through his brilliant red hair, now matted with the sweat of working a 12-hour day. Staring off into space and thinking about nothing other than going home, drinking a beer, and crashing into bed, he began to unbutton his canary-yellow long-sleeve shirt.

"Hey, Snap."

The voice caught his attention almost instantly. He felt the slight breeze of someone walking behind him, and the faint smell of marshmallow mixed with a rather intoxicating natural musk filled his nose. He turned around just in time to see Pop standing at his locker at the end of the row nearest the showers. He had already unbuttoned his red soldier's uniform, and he pulled it off and folded it neatly in his locker. Snap found himself staring despite himself... As Pop turned away and began working on his calf-high black boots, Snap let his eyes travel slowly down from the top of his wide shoulders, glistening with the sweat of a hard day's work, slowly down through the graceful curves of his back and shoulder muscles, to the small of his back, which was startlingly narrow compared to his shoulders, and for a moment, he let his eyes rest on the solid, well-shaped buttocks concealed for the moment inside Pop's tight-fitting slacks. Something deep within Snap screamed for him to throw his arms around those shoulders and thrust his crotch up against that wonderful ass, but he swallowed the feeling and ripped his eyes from the sight before he could be noticed. His pants had already tented at his crotch, though, so he brought his leg up to conceal it and pretended to be working on a   
knot in his shoe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pop drop his pants, and then turn towards him.

"Hey... Snap."

Snap felt his face turn several shades of red. He turned hesitantly to look at Pop, who was now only dressed in a rather skimpy pair of black briefs. The tight cotton molded perfectly to the contours of his well-developed body, leaving nothing to Snap's imagination. The fabric swelled considerably at the center, where the outline of Pop's pride betrayed it to be quite large indeed. The shaft alone accounted for most of what Snap could make out, and even though Pop was fully soft, Snap couldn't see the head of it, as it disappeared between Pop's powerful, hairless legs.

"Snap!"

"Huh! What?" he jumped an inch or so, suddenly returning his eyes to Pop's face. Though his face looked as if he'd not noticed anything unusual, Pop's eyes betrayed a slight bemusement. Snap hoped he hadn't been too obvious about his staring, but something about Pop made the innermost areas of his soul stir with a longing he couldn't quite place. He shifted again to try and hide his enraged erection, silently praying to every deity he could think of that Pop wouldn't react unfavorably.

"I said, wanna go out for a beer after work?"

Snap smiled awkwardly. "Uh, sure," he mumbled, and then turned away to go back to the now totally frayed knot he'd been working on. Pop, Snap and their co-worker Crackle usually went out for a beer on Fridays after work, but since Crackle hadn't shown for work, Snap just assumed they'd put it off 'til next week. Actually, he secretly hoped they would, because being alone with Pop was not a good idea. Snap was deathly afraid that if he had one too many beers, he might say too much, or stare too long, or worse. He had no idea what kind of guy Pop really was, anyway, since he rarely ever talked about himself... all he knew was that after Snap's secret affair with Crackle wrecked his marriage to his wife, he'd sworn off men altogether, and Pop was making it damned hard to stick to.

And now, the two were going out for a beer. Alone. Snap fought off the urge to climax as his peripheral vision transmitted the sight of Pop's underwear being peeled off, thrown into his bag, and something dropping down rather low between Pop's legs. He turned even farther away and worked frantically at the mass of frayed fabric that was once a shoelace and listened as Pop's locker clanged shut and Pop's naked feet smacked across the damp floor towards the showers.

Finally free of his boots, Snap removed his clothes as non-chalantly as possible, willing his member down to a point where it wouldn't be immediately noticeable, and after stuffing everything into his bag, he plodded awkwardly over to the common shower area, deliberately choosing a stall as far from Pop as possible. Washing himself as quickly as possible, Snap's thoughts turned back to Pop despite his best efforts. The stalls were only about chest-height, and Pop was clearly visible from mid-chest up. Thankfully, his back was turned, and he was scrubbing shampoo through his rather scruffy, chocolate-coloured hair. A vivid image of himself running his own hands though that shampooey hair and then down his full back and lower flashed though his mind and he felt his knees get weak. "Fuck... I'd better hurry," he thought to himself. Finishing as quickly as he could, he walked hurriedly from the shower to his locker and managed to get dressed again and out the   
door before Pop returned to his own locker. He walked as quickly as he could out of the building and dug through his pockets to grab the keys to his canary-yellow 1992 Ford Tempo. Noticeably absent was Crackle's powder-blue VW Microbus, usually in the spot right before Snap's, leaving him to wonder if something had happened to him. The thought vanished, though, as his eyes fixed on the blinding fire-engine red Dodge Viper GT-R with the Michigan license plate "POP EM". The window was slightly open, and inside the faint smell of leather warmed in the warm June sun greeted his nose. Snap had often wondered what it felt like to ride in the passenger seat of that monster, the wind blowing across him as he and Pop drove off into the world of the unknown... for a moment, he just stood there, staring and dreaming, but the sound of a horn startled him out of his daydream, and the sound of a familiar voice and the beautiful hum of a finely-tuned, juiced-up engine made him turn.

"Hey, Snap, have a good weekend!" Tony called out to him from the window of his bright orange Bentley Continental T. He waved politely, secretly burning over the fact that Tony's position as head of his cereal division earned him thrice the profits he had to share with Crackle and Pop. Though he really didn't mind sharing with them... he just wished the money he got was money he could keep.

Shaking his head, he unlocked and entered his car, tossing his bag into the back. He started the engine, pulled out, and drove to the bar. He hoped he'd have at least enough time to get shit-faced before Pop showed up... maybe if his speech was slurred enough, Pop wouldn't understand the mortally embarrassing things Snap was bound to blurt out to him.


	2. To home

The bar buzzed with a mix of people talking and really bad country music being played too loud over cheap speakers. Snap sat at one of the back tables, nursing his fourth Midori Sour, and stared off into the distance. Pop had yet to show up, but he wasn't really thinking about it. His mind was on the past, and how he'd wound up in such a lousy state of being. 

He never really liked this bar, but it was where everyone from work went on Fridays, and ever since his divorce, he'd felt the need to do something - anything - social with his Friday nights. He'd been going before his divorce, anyway... which was part of the reason for the divorce in the first place. He and Crackle had gotten quite drunk one night, and wound up in the park behind the bar, lying too close to one another and looking at the stars. Suddenly, Snap felt a hand on his chest, and Crackle announced "Uhmm... I don't know how to say this... but... I'm gay, Snap... and I really want you." The alcohol in Snap's veins softened the surprise, and turned the wall guarding all his secret feelings to mush, so when Crackle suddenly was on top of him kissing him passionately, Snap just kissed back. Quite shortly after, Crackle had Snap's pants down to his knees and was sucking him for all he was worth. It was all a blur from that point, but he remembered the unbelievably powerful orgasm that followed the first decent blowjob of his life, and then Crackle had taken his pants off and was rubbing Snap's semen on his own erection, and then Snap felt Crackle pushing into him, and the pleasure and pain was so intense that he lost all remaining will to return home.

And when he woke up the next morning in Crackle's bed, in Crackle's arms, he almost screamed. What had he done? He'd had sex with Crackle, his co-worker of who-knows-how-many years! And, worst of all, he'd enjoyed it more than he'd ever enjoyed sex with his wife, and he really wanted more, and in fact he wanted it so bad that he woke Crackle up by throwing Crackle's legs over his shoulders and forcing himself inside Crackle. They spent most of the morning having sex over and over again, switching off top and bottom... and by the time Snap finally returned home, he couldn't bear the thought of touching his wife again. The divorce came shortly after he told her he was gay. The judge had been totally unsympathetic, and gave her almost everything, stating that the psychological trauma of having her husband turned into a sexual deviant was enough reason to leave Snap with little of his cereal fortune. He and Crackle stopped seeing each other at this point... Snap really had nothing against Crackle, it was more a desire not to be reminded of how his life had belly-flopped. He was reduced to working overtime, lusting after his co-workers, living alone, and wishing he was dead. The alcohol probably didn't help much either.

"Hey, Snap."

Pop sat down at the table, and after a moment without any response, he put his hand on Snap's shoulder and gave him a concerned look. "Hey... are you okay?"

Snap looked up and right into Pop's eyes. "Uhmm... well..."

"Hey, it's okay man. You don't have to talk about it."

Snap sighed. He wished he could talk about it with Pop. Actually, he just wished he could fuck Pop until his legs fell off. Fucking Pop... what a weird, totally pleasant idea. Such an alien idea too. For years he'd felt something good inside whenever Pop was around. The way his red T-shirts hugged his muscular body, the way his dark eyes shined when he was smiling... and seeing him in the shower room this afternoon had totally ruined any chance Snap might have had of trying to get his mind off men. "Well... I don't. Well, actually..."

Pop arched an eyebrow, and then shrugged, taking a gulp from his beer. "Don't worry about it. I know it hasn't been very long since your divorce... it's tough being alone."

Snap looked up again. He caught something in Pop's words that he wanted him to elaborate on. Pop was so secretive, but the way he said it, it might have been an opportunity to get him to open up for once. "Really? You know what it's like...?"

Pop gave him an unreadable look. "Yeah, well..." He gulped his beer again. "Loneliness is pretty much something we all have to face once in a while."

Damn, Snap thought. The two sat silent for a little while longer. Pop didn't look in Snap's direction after he'd said that. What was he hiding?

Suddenly, Pop reached down and adjusted himself. Snap's attention snapped to that one spot, and all thoughts about other things suddenly vaporized. His own cock suddenly started to swell, the alcohol totally eliminating any control Snap might have had on that process. The bulge in Pop's pants was quite evident in his tight black jeans. Snap didn't think he was hard, but... what a package! Snap suddenly felt his head spin, and he put his head between his hands and groaned.

Pop looked at him. "You okay?"

Snap shook his head slowly. "Uhm... not really. I think I drank too much."

Pop gave him a concerned look. After a pregnant pause, he said "You don't look too good... want me to drive you home?"

Snap's heart started racing. Pop, taking him home? That would be the end of his secret, that's for sure... there'd be no way he could keep himself off Pop after that. Still, he was in no shape to drive himself. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Maybe you'd better..."

The two got up, Snap a little shakily, and they walked out to Pop's car. Snap had a hard time believing he was finally going to ride in Pop's Viper. Once they were in, Snap shook his head woozily.

Pop looked over at him with a somewhat frightened look. "Are you feeling alright?"

Snap nodded slowly. The wooziness was from sexual anxiety; he'd somehow sobered up immensely when the thought of going home with Pop finally sunk in. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

The ride home was silent, and uneventful. Despite the power of his car, Pop was driving carefully for Snap's sake. And when they got to Snap's apartment, Pop got out and helped Snap out and to the door.

Standing in the doorway, Snap turned to face Pop.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Pop asked.

Here it comes... Snap knew he couldn't stop it. His resistance slipped away in an almost tangible feeling. "...Do you wanna come in?"

Pop said nothing for a moment. Snap just opened the door, and grabbed Pop's hand lightly. He was really hoping he'd read Pop right, cuz there was no stopping this. He'd either wind up dead or happy, but he'd rather be one or the other and not waiting any longer.

After a moment, Pop followed Snap's lead in. Snap closed the door behind him. Pop stood in the living room, looking a little lost. The only light came from a lamp on a side table, leaving many large shadows around. Snap decided he'd rather die than face these shadows alone tonight.

He walked slowly over to Pop and put his hand on Pop's arm.

"...You're drunk," Pop said almost voicelessly.

"No..."

They looked into each others' eyes for a few tense moments. Snap's body forced him to make one final leap of faith, knowing he could lose this night if he gave Pop one more moment without stimulus. He slowly, carefully put his arms around Pop's back, watching his eyes for any signs of rejection. Finding only cautious curiosity, he felt a dose of relief... he knew that he'd crossed the line, and there was no rejection. He brought his lips to Pop's and lightly kissed him.

When he pulled away, the look in Pop's eyes had lost all caution. It was now a look of hungry curiosity. Snap felt his knees weakening as Pop's arms wrapped around him and his lips suddenly returning the kiss, a little more urgently than Snap had done. Soon, they were crushing their bodies together, kissing furiously... Snap felt his crotch being crushed against a very large lump of flesh that wasn't there a moment ago. His thoughts turned to that wonderful, magical part of Pop that made his emotions gush like a wave crashing against the rocks. He wanted so badly to feel it... to bring it out and taste it. But he knew he was still on thin ice. Going too fast could ruin everything. For all he knew, this was Pop's first experience with a man, and he really didn't want to destroy what had the potential to be his first wonderful night in a long time.

He suddenly felt Pop pull away, and Snap broke off their kiss. He looked into Pop's eyes again, hoping things weren't stopping there.

"Snap... I..." he started. Snap looked at him with hungry lust mixed with fear. Pop was pulling away. Snap was losing him.

"Pop... please..." He didn't want to push his luck, but he felt if he didn't bring Pop back to him now, it would never happen again. "I... I've wanted you for a long time... stay with me tonight. Please."

For a moment, he thought he'd blown his chance... that he hadn't said enough, or said too much, or maybe it just wasn't meant to happen. He could feel Pop breaking away and leaving abruptly, driving off without a word... he feared it with every ounce of his being. Tonight would be a very long, lonely night... knowing what could have been, and what would never be.

With one fluid motion, Pop pulled his scarlet T-shirt out from where it was tucked into his black jeans, and yanked it over his head. He then tossed it on the couch.

Snap just stared in amazement. He continued to stare up to the point where Pop threw his arms around him and yanked Snap's yellow shirt up. It too wound up on the couch, and suddenly the two were standing there, bare-chested, staring into each other's eyes. Relief coursed through Snap again, this time mixed with even more anticipation. His erection had renewed itself with a vengeance, and encased in fabric, met up with Pop's again as the two devoured each other's lips in a passionate kiss, running their hands all over each other's bare flesh.

Then, Snap leaned back towards the couch, bringing himself down onto it, with Pop firmly in tow. He wrapped his legs around Pop's backside, and the two continued kissing furiously. Snap ran one hand through Pop's brown hair, savoring the feeling of Pop's swollen crotch crushing his own, and the feeling of Pop's muscled, bare flesh gliding across his own. Without even having to say or do anything, almost as if Pop was reading his mind, he stopped and began desperately working at his fly. Snap fumbled with his own, anxiously working his impatient cock free of its imprisonment, and soon they were back in each other's arms, this time totally naked, humping against each other and kissing intermittently.

"Do you have (smack) any... (kiss) any... (smooch)..." Pop managed between kisses. Snap managed to force his mind off the feeling of Pop's large, enraged cock slickly sliding against his own to realize what Pop had said. The events of the last five minutes were already too good to have hoped for... now Pop wanted...

"Bathroom... cabinet..." Snap managed. Too soon, Pop burst from his arms and darted off. Snap watched intently, getting his first good look at Pop naked and erect. That beast was enormous... well... not really enormous, but quite large anyway. Crackle was average in size, and that had hurt like hell. Snap found himself fearing what was about to happen, but he was so intensely horny that he could only sit there on the couch, trying to keep his hands off himself, wishing Pop would stop digging loudly through his cabinet, throwing things around, and get back there. Something crashed into the bathtub, but then the sound stopped. Snap just continued to look down at himself, silently wondering if Pop would appreciate him like he appreciated Pop. He was in decent shape, not quite as well endowed, but not bad... It looked up at him with its one eye crying softly, as if it, too, were too impatient to wait any longer.

Suddenly Pop was standing in front of him, looking down, his erection pointing directly at Snap. It, also, was crying wetly. Pop may not be quite as obsessed with Snap as Snap was obsessed with Pop, but it was plainly obvious he wanted Snap, as soon as possible.

"Found it," Pop said, waving a small tube at Snap.

"Good... hurry, man... hurry..."

"Whoah, chill..." Pop said teasingly, but his voice betrayed his own eagerness. He knelt between Snap's legs, and Snap watched with fascination as he squeezed some of the clear gel into his palm and then smeared it all over his cock. Snap couldn't help but reach out and run his hand across the top of Pop's erection a little.

Pop shuddered as he tossed the tube of lubrication aside. "Oohh... don't... man... I'm too close..."

Snap removed his hand, and lay back, silently preparing himself. He closed his eyes and felt Pop spread his legs apart, putting them carefully around his backside. This action helped ease Snap's mind a little, since if Pop had just wanted sex and didn't care about whom it was with, he wouldn't be so gentle and deliberate with his movements. Then he felt his cheeks being pulled manually apart, and some shockingly cold lube being spread on his entrance, and then a little bit of the cold stuff pushed inside with a finger. Snap now knew Pop was no beginner at this... but he didn't care. He was in no mood to teach anyone anything. He just wanted to be fucked right, by someone as gorgeous and as caring as Pop.

He felt the tip of Pop's lubed erection press against his opening, and took in a deep breath. The length of the slick shaft penetrated him rather easily, and although there was some pain, the pleasure of being wrapped in Pop's strong arms with his big cock slid up to the hilt inside him made his world rock violently. Pop wasted little time finding a rhythm of thrusting they could both work with. Snap opened his eyes and they kissed gently while the rest of them pounded violently against each other. Pop wrapped one still-lubed hand around Snap's staff and began to stroke him in time with the thrusting, and Snap just continued to run his hands over Pop's beautiful body, drowning in pre-orgasmic sensation.

All too soon, though, Snap felt Pop's muscles tense and his rhythm quickened. Pop's impassioned grunts turned to a brief howl of pleasure as he grit his teeth and thrust even quicker. A new warmth spread throughout Snap's lower body as he felt Pop's seed flow into him. A second later, his own semen violently sprayed through Pop's still-pumping hand in waves and splashed all over their bellies. After they were both sated, Pop collapsed on Snap and they lay together, embracing and breathing raggedly.

Snap could only lie there, blazing with a new warmth, a part of his soul rekindled. At that moment, he didn't care what happened. He was content, if only for that moment, and didn't dare wish that it might possibly last.

After a long while of holding each other, Pop hesitantly lifted himself from Snap's body and kneeled over him, looking at him with softened eyes.

"Pop... you don't have to go... please..." Snap said with a desperate voice.

Pop smiled slightly. "I was hoping you'd say that..."

Snap closed his eyes, the fire inside him burning even brighter. Tonight was theirs, and for one night Snap would be totally happy.

Pop suddenly picked Snap up off the couch, and lifted him up into his arms, holding his legs with his right arm and his back with his left. Snap giggled, delighted with the action, and kissed Pop's neck. He was feeling more and more like he and Pop might be more than just two souls looking for a little overdue sexplay... maybe he wouldn't be lonely again, at least for a long time. Pop carried Snap off into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa 1999 and published originally to Usenet. No edits made to preserve my younger voice.


End file.
